Realize
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: James Crawford is gay and he has a crush on the “heterosexual” Emmett McCarty. James wants to know what it will take for Emmett to realize his true sexuality and his hidden feelings for him. Full summary inside! M for language, rape, and slash!
1. Chapter 1: Touch Me, Tease Me

**A/N: So this is technically my third story, but my first attempt at slash!**

**This story is also dedicated to my friend DaringReality just like my first story was.**

**The inspiration for this story basically is that I was tired of reading stories where James is the bad guy and there's not enough Emmett slash.**

**Cam Gigandet + Kellan Lutz = hot… that was the main inspiration, lol.**

**Full summary: James Crawford is gay and he has a crush on the "heterosexual" Emmett McCarty. James flirts continuously even after Emmett repeatedly turns him down. He's convinced that Emmett is gay, but in denial like he was for a while. James wants to know what it will take for Emmett to realize his true sexuality and his hidden feelings for him. James is determined and he won't give up until Emmett McCarty is his.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Realize

Emmett's POV

I was beyond glad that football practice was over. I love football, but practice is a pain in the ass. I just got out of the shower and I was walking to my locker with my towel tied around my waist. I heard the door to the locker room open, but I didn't pay it any attention. I was always the last one in the locker room; I was used to people coming in and out. I figured that someone left something in their locker. I knew exactly _who_ it was that came in the locker room when I felt two arms snake around my waist. This person then started slowly kissing the back of my neck. I stiffened and my breath hitched in my throat.

"It looks like I came just in time; you're dripping and naked for me," He whispered right next to my ear.

"What do you want James?" I asked, not bothering to hide the annoyance in my tone.

"I want you. It's _always _you that I want." His voice was soft.

James started lacing kisses down my back as his hands moved down my damp torso. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to stifle the moan that desperately wanted to leave my mouth. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not gay. Why does James always get this kind of reaction out of me? I didn't realize how _much _I was reacting to him until I felt one of James' hands slip under my towel. Shit! Part of me wanted him to stop and part of me wanted him to keep going. What the fuck? I gasped at the sensation of his hand wrapped around my length and I quickly removed his hand.

"I'm _not _gay. Why don't you understand that?" I harshly asked him.

"When are you going to realize that you want me as much as I want you? You keep claiming that you're not gay, yet every time I come into close contact with you, you have some sort of reaction. You start to sweat, you can't think straight, you get nervous, your heart starts racing, you can't breathe right and more importantly your dick gets hard like it is right now. Your dick was hard before I even touched it… how do you explain that?" James had a smug grin on his face after he asked his question and I was starting to get pissed.

I turned around so I could face him and I instantly regretted it. I was now only inches away from James. He was staring at me intently, waiting for me to answer his ridiculous question. I had a perfectly crafted speech in my head, but I couldn't open my mouth to speak. Fuck! I _was _nervous around him. I tried to think of something to say… anything and I couldn't. My thoughts were jumbled. My heart was beating fast; it felt like it wanted to jump out of my chest.

"I bet if I kissed you right now, you would react," James sounded extremely confident.

He placed one of his hands on my back and our bodies were almost one, we were so damn close. We were standing nose to nose, hard on to hard on. Why the fuck wasn't I trying to escape? Why couldn't I run? I wanted to, but my dumbass feet wouldn't move. I jerked my head to the side. He took the hand that was currently not on my back and he tenderly caressed my cheek. I wasn't looking at him and like the dumbass that I was, I turned to face him. I saw nothing but love, want and adoration in his emerald eyes. As much as I wanted to look away, I couldn't. He kissed me on my forehead, my nose, and both of my cheeks. His lips lightly brushed mine. I was going to do anything _except _open my mouth to him. The hand on my ass squeezed lightly and I hissed. James attacked my mouth before I could close it. The bastard tricked me! His tongue massaged mine and my eyes closed on their own accord. My eyes popped open when James pulled away. Why the fuck did he stop? Why the fuck did I want him to continue? Shit. Why were my thoughts so conflicted?

"I told you so," He taunted.

"I am straight. I like girls," I plainly stated.

"If that's true… why the hell did you dump Rosalie Hale? You were dating the most beautiful girl in this state and I hear you couldn't get it up," An evil smirk was planted on James' face.

"It's not what you think. I was just really, really nervous," I tried to explain, but I could tell James didn't buy it.

"You should actually be _thanking _me. I know that you haven't had orgasms like the ones you started having after I started pursuing you. When you're all alone and your mind starts to wander… I eventually cross your mind. You start to think about all of the things I could do to you and all of the things that you want to do to me. You're rock hard by that point and it's only the beginning of your fantasies. You start to stroke your cock and you imagine that your hand is mine… or maybe you imagine it's my mouth. I'm giving you to the best BJ of your life in your fantasies and you're delirious with need. Your fantasies start to get more vivid and more vulgar and before you know it, you're screaming out my name as you blow a huge load." James whispered softly and I groaned.

I was rendered speechless again. What the fuck could I say to that? I _definitely _wasn't going to tell him that he was pretty much spot on. Did homoerotic fantasies make you gay? I thought every guy experienced them every once and a while. I couldn't look at James or he'd see the confirmation in my very easy to read ocean blue eyes. After a few minutes of silence, I thought it was safe to raise my head back up. As soon as I raised my head up, James' lips crashed to mine. This wasn't a gentle kiss like the one before; this was a kiss of pure desire. It was clear that his little rant got to him. He kissed me hungrily and I tried like hell not to respond. He lightly ran his fingers up and down my back and that was it for me. I grabbed James by his blonde hair and deepened the kiss. He moaned into my mouth. He's probably been waiting 2 years for this very moment. I hit my head on my locker as the knock at the door startled me. James unwillingly removed his lips from mine, but he was smiling like a fool.

"This isn't over, sweetheart. This is just beginning," He announced before he left.

I forgot about my coach. He always came into the locker room to make sure that everyone had left. He raised his eyebrow at me. I'm sure he was wondering what James was doing in the locker room and why I wasn't dressed. Before he could ask me what the hell was going on, I explained to him that James was grabbing something out of his cousin's locker. Coach Newton said that he didn't need or want an explanation, but I could tell that wasn't how he truly felt. I quickly got dressed and I ran to my car. My mind or body couldn't handle another encounter with James right now. Fuck! I was hard as a brick! I needed to get home and fast before my balls exploded. I just prayed that I didn't get pulled over for speeding. I didn't want to have to explain that I was racing home because I got seduced/violated by a gay guy and I needed to masturbate before my balls fell off. I made it home free of the cops and I raced up the stairs.

"Hey Emmett!" My twin first cousins Jasper and Kate greeted me in unison.

I barely acknowledged them as I slammed the door to my room. I pretty much ripped my clothes to shreds. I had to make sure that the water in my shower was blazing hot. I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the way the water eased my tense muscles. My eyes were closed and I willed myself to not let James cross my mind. My mind flashed with pictures of Jessica Stanley, a beautiful girl from my Spanish class. Her body was perfect; she was about a 36C and she was curvy. She had one of the most gorgeous faces that I'd ever seen. I pictured her very full, plump lips. I thought about her emerald green eyes and her long, wavy blonde hair. Fuck! I was fantasizing about a girl that reminded me of James. My dick twitched when I thought about James. Fuck it! I would deal with my guilty conscience later; thinking of James was the only solution to my problem. I was furiously beating my cock thinking about James. I thought about the way he touched me and his kiss…and I came hard, screaming his name. I think I passed out for a few seconds. I didn't trust my legs so I stayed in the shower for a few minutes. I dried myself off and I walked out of my bathroom, into my room.

"Why were you so late getting home?" The sound of Jasper's voice scared me shitless.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? Holy shit, what did you hear?" I couldn't hide the panic in my voice.

"You mean other than the sound of the shower?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why the hell are you in my room? I will _kill _you if you tell anybody what you heard," I warned.

"I wanted to know why you were so late and I had a message from my mom for you. You know I don't care about your sexuality," Jasper said.

"I'm not gay! I like girls, ok?" I yelled in his face and he flinched.

"You just got off fantasizing about another guy, what would you call that?" His question angered me.

"I_ honestly _don't have a good explanation for that, but I know that I'm not a fag!" I exclaimed.

"I was serious when I said that I don't care. You're my cousin and I love you regardless. You may be happier once you come to terms with what you really are," He reassured.

"I'm going to get dressed so get the fuck out," I snapped.

When Jasper left I threw my alarm clock at the door. Fuck! His words were supposed to assure me, but they only made me more irate. I got dressed and I tried to calm myself down. I was hungry as hell; maybe eating would help put me in a better mood. I went downstairs and I saw that there was a full box of pepperoni pizza. I planned on eating in silence, but that wish was ruined when Kate sat down across from me at the table.

"It's eating away at you. You'll feel better when you're being truthful with yourself. You know my mom and dad won't care," She commented.

"Do you know what my dad would say if he found out his son was queer?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's already disowned you, what more can he do?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I like girls. I'm just experiencing something weird right now," I explained.

"Temporary gay… I don't think I'm familiar with that condition," Kate sarcastically said.

"I play football, I can't be gay. I see my teammates in the shower, I slap them on the ass when they make a good play… don't you think they would view me differently?" I quietly asked.

"They shouldn't care as long as you keep throwing touchdowns. You're the best QB this place has ever seen," Kate complimented.

"It won't matter how great I am… all they'll see when they look at me is a big fairy," I spat.

"You'll still be the same Emmett after you come out. You'll still be the loveable, charming, manly man that you are," She joked. I however didn't find her joke funny.

"No! I'm not going to just accept this. I like girls and I know it. I always have," I barked.

"You don't have to answer this question out loud, but I want you to think about this. When is the last time you thought about a girl and you've gotten the desired effect down there?" She asked that puzzling question and left.

I hurried up and finished eating. I finished my homework and I tried to go to sleep. I closed my eyes, but my body would not relax. I probably couldn't go to sleep because it was only 9:30… but I knew that it was more than that. I had so much on my mind. Kate's question wouldn't go away, my mind kept going back to it. I can't remember the last time I saw a girl or thought about one and I got an erection. I didn't even really watch porn anymore. Shit! All signs are pointing toward Gayville right now. James. I could not stop thinking about him no matter how hard I tried. Why was this _man _affecting me like this? I couldn't stop thinking about the way it felt to have his body flush against mine. I drifted off to sleep soon after thinking about James. I woke up suddenly a few hours later. I was panting and I was sweating. I had a bad dream. I had a dream that I was crying and James was holding me affectionately, consoling me. I looked at the clock and it was 3:00. I had to wake up in two hours so I decided to stay up. I really needed a solution to this "gay" thing. It was going to get solved today.

* * *

**A/N: So this story is going to be pretty short (like 4 chapters or so) and I hope that you like it so far!**

**I'm no longer a slash virgin!**

**And if this totally sucked… I'm gonna have to change my penname… **


	2. Chapter 2: Not Trapped In The Closet

**A/N: I think I had a little **_**too **_**much fun writing this chapter because it's pretty lengthy.**

**I had a lot of ground to cover with this chapter and I hope that I did an ok job on it.**

**Since this chapter was so long, I decided to give you a small dose of vitamin C at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I wasn't going to solve anything staying in bed so I decided that I needed to have a very early morning jog. It's what I always did what I really needed to clear my head and be alone. I hadn't really jogged since that dreadful night that Rosalie and I almost had sex. I shook my head, trying to think about anything but that. I loved Rosalie and she loved me too. I didn't realize how I hurt her feelings. Although Rosalie's extremely gorgeous, she's extremely insecure. I didn't help her self-esteem by not getting hard for her. I put on a random pair of sweat pants and an old T-shirt. I grabbed my Zune and I quietly sneaked out of my house. I put my Zune on shuffle like always. The first song it shuffled to was "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. I skipped it. That's absolutely _not _running music. After that I skipped past some James Taylor and James Otto. What the fuck? Why was it shuffling to all of the people named James? Just to be different it decided to skip to Etta James. Why the hell do I have a song by Etta James? Right I love the song 'At Last'. I guess I can delete it now that I have the Beyoncé version.

There was a park a few blocks away and I was approaching it. I turned my Zune off and I sat on one of the park benches. I ran my fingers through my curly hair and I shook my head. James was mind stalking me. It seemed like everything I did was somehow linked to James. I couldn't even listen to music without thinking about him; God, I'm pathetic. I looked at my watch and it was already 4:45. I decided to jog back. Instead of trusting my Zune to shuffle, I just decided to listen to 3OH!3… listening to them always helped me clear my mind effectively. It was 10 minute after 5 by the time I made it back to my house. My cousins were just waking up and getting ready for school. One of them was in the shower so I decided to eat breakfast; something that I hardly ever did. I didn't feel like cooking so I wanted to have a bowl of cereal. The only cereal we had left was coincidentally Fruit Loops. You've got to be fucking kidding me. What's next? Is it going to be like one of my favorite childhood books 'A Bad Case of Stripes' and my body is going to break out and I'll be covered in fucking rainbow stripes?

I ate the damn fruit loops and I almost choked as my half naked cousin Kate walked down the stairs. Her hair was wet and the only thing covering her body was a pushup bra and the towel tightly tied around her hips. I quickly averted my eyes and I continued to eat. Kate looked through the cabinets and sighed. I laughed at her and I shook the cereal box that was currently in front of me. She smiled sweetly at me and she grabbed herself a bowl, spoon and the milk out of the refrigerator. She leaned over the table to get the cereal and I choked again. I really didn't want to see my first cousin's cleavage (especially up close) at 5:30 in the morning, hell I didn't want to see it any time. I told myself that I was just freaking out and completely not hard because Kate's my cousin. Last time I checked it's completely _normal _to not think about your cousin in an incestuous way. I took one good look at my cousin and she really is a pretty girl, though. She has long straight golden blonde hair, pretty light brown eyes, and she's kinda curvy. I _guess_ I can see why all of the guys gawk at her.

"You should really put some clothes on. I really don't want to see my baby cousin damn near naked," I blurted out.

"I'm pretty sure that you don't want to see _any _girl naked," Kate retorted.

"Are we having that conversation today?" I didn't bother hiding my aggravation.

"We're going to be having this conversation until you come out of the closet," Kate answered.

I really didn't have the energy to argue with her so I washed my bowl and spoon and went upstairs. Jasper was _finally _out of the shower so it was my turn. I'd be lucky if there was any hot water left. The think I'm the gay one and Jasper is the one that takes 30 minutes showers (when he's not bathing) and primps like a girl. My shower was going to be quick because I was too tired to jerk off. I took a 10 minute shower and I quickly got dressed. I didn't want to hear Kate and Jasper bitching. The only reason we left the house so early is because we had to pick up Kate's boyfriend Garrett and Jasper's girlfriend Alice. After I picked them up they wanted me to stop at the local bakery so I obliged. I told them to hurry up because I had an early computer class every Tuesday and Thursday. We made it to school about 10 minutes before my class. I said bye to everyone and headed to my class. It didn't dawn on me that I shared this class with James until I was half way there. I actually had 3 classes with James, plus lunch. Shit! James sat right next to me in this class too! I walked in and of course the green eyed beauty was there.

"Good morning, Emmett," James acknowledged.

"Good morning," I repeated and I cautiously sat down.

"Don't worry, I won't grope you. Class starts in 8 minutes, although that's more than enough time for me to make you cum," James said seductively and my pants were suddenly tighter.

"I know that I only touched your dick for a few seconds yesterday, but I can't stop thinking about it; the length, the girth, the way it jerked in my hand. I should've expected that you'd be big _everywhere. _I mostly kept wondering if all of it would fit into my mouth. I would love to find out one of these days," He whispered as his hand grazed my knee.

"James… please… fuck! stop," I got out between grunts. James was palming my erection through my jeans.

"Next time I get you to say fuck it's going to be followed by the word 'me'," He finished his statement and flicked my earlobe with his tongue.

I really didn't want to jack off in the bathroom so I thought about my cousin's cleavage to make my problem diminish. I was going to give myself one more test to prove if I was gay or not. It would have to wait until lunch though. The bell rang and everyone started piling into the class. We were supposed to be writing a paper or some shit, but I couldn't focus. I kept looking at him from the corner of my eye. No wonder he's gay, God he's pretty as hell! I wanted to run my fingers through his long, wavy, honey blonde hair. His bright green eyes were sparkling. He was wearing a tight black shirt that hugged all of his muscles. He was pretty long and skinny, but his muscles were pretty nice. I needed to look away, I told myself not to look down. Like an asshole, I looked down anyway. He caught my eyes on his package and he smirked; his dimples showing. I turned about 50 shades of red. I tried to look busy.

"You know, it's all yours if you want it. I won't share it with anyone else," He promised me, suddenly serious.

I looked at the clock on the computer and I saw that class was going to be over in 4 minutes. I saved my document, which only had 23 words typed. I gathered my belongings and I tried to control my breathing and heart rate. Why was I so affected by what he said? I guess I was surprised. I figured that I was just a sex toy to James, nothing more. I'm quite perceptive and the look on his face when he said that he wouldn't share it with anyone else was sincere. I'm sure there was a lot more to that 'it' as well. The bell rang and I nearly ran out of the classroom. My morning classes dragged and they were uneventful. It was finally time for lunch. My bestfriend Jacob already had my tray for me. I was always the last one at the table. Jasper, Alice, Kate, Garrett, Jacob, Leah (Jake's girlfriend), Seth (Leah's twin brother), and Carmen (Seth's "friend") were already sitting down, enjoying themselves.

"Why are all of you staring at me? When did the big mouthed blondes tell you?" I asked, glaring at my cousins.

"They told us what we already know. It's nothing to be ashamed of," Seth's tone was sympathetic and comforting.

"I have one last chance to prove that I'm not… you know. I'm going to need to borrow Leah and Carmen," I explained and everyone looked at me with curious eyes.

"You're going to have a threesome? I think you should try to handle one pussy at a time, Emmett," Jacob joked and I couldn't help but smile.

"No! I just want to kiss them, if that's ok with them of course…" I let my voice trail off.

"It's just an innocent kiss, I'm down," Carmen said indifferently.

"I don't want to kiss you _after_ you've kissed Carmen. I don't do sloppy seconds," Leah complained.

"You're such a damn drama queen. Kiss me first then," I instructed.

Leah sighed and shrugged her shoulders. I was sitting across from her so we both just leaned in over the table and our lips connected. I closed my eyes for half a second before they opened. Something just didn't _feel_ right. Maybe it was a little weird because she's my bestfriend's girl. I pulled away and I sighed. Carmen was my last chance. I hardly ever prayed, but I prayed that I'd get an erection after kissing Carmen. She was sitting to my left so I just turned around to face her. I tucked a stray hair behind her ear before she kissed me. My eyes stayed closed a little longer, but still… nothing. Absolutely nothing was happening. Leah and Carmen were two of the hottest girls at school and I wasn't turned on by them. I didn't say anything. I just started eating, ignoring what just did… well in my case _didn't _happen. I would of course catch James staring at me as soon as I looked up. While his eyes were locked on mine, he placed the whole Popsicle that he was eating in his mouth. He then closed his eyes and continued his assault on that lucky damn Popsicle. I angrily got up after discovering how hard I was.

"Emmett—" Tanya called after me.

I didn't reply. I kept on walking like I didn't hear her. I didn't want to face her or hear anything that she had to say. There was nothing she _could _say to me. I walked in the bathroom and I tried to control my erratic breaths. My heart felt like it was getting ready to beat out of my chest and my palms were sweaty. I splashed some water on my face, hoping that it would calm me down. I heard the door open and I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and I didn't even flinch away from his touch like I normally did. What would be the point? He rubbed my shoulders soothingly and I fought back the tears that threatened to come out. I guess that's what gay guys do right? They cry like the bitches that they are. James placed his hands around my waist from behind and he rested his head on my shoulder. He knew exactly what I just realized. He knew all along, hell he knew _before _I did. That's a lie, I knew a year and a half ago when I wasn't responding to Rosalie. I was just in denial. I wouldn't admit what I knew until 5 minutes ago. I decided to break the surprisingly comfortable silence. I turned around so I could face James.

"Thinking about a girl sexually doesn't do anything for me," I declared.

"Is that your way of coming out?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," I answered inaudibly and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The tears were rapidly rolling down my cheeks and James wiped them away.

"Shh. It's ok sweetie, you don't have to cry. You're free now. That's why they call it coming out of the closet; you're not trapped anymore," He encouraged as he continued to wipe my tears.

"I just… it…I don't want to be this way," I choked out.

"No one can help what they're attracted to. None of us chose this Emmett. We just have to deal with it. I had to deal with it alone, but you have family and friends… and me." His words made me stop crying.

"You mean after all of the denial and hateful comments, you still want me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. I _still _want you. I don't just want you sexually either. I want all of you. I want to get to know you, spend time with you; I want to hold you when you cry…" He trailed off and I smiled.

"My dream. I had a dream that you were holding me as I cried," I confessed.

"We need to get out of here. Let's go to my house," James suggested and I nodded.

I composed myself before leaving the bathroom. I went to get my stuff and to give Jasper my keys so that he could drive everyone home. I met James in the parking lot and he grabbed my hand. I'd never held hands before, not even with Rosalie. It felt nice. He was right, I did feel liberated. I wasn't fighting with myself or hiding anymore. It was like I could even see clearer, hear better, and the rest of my senses felt sharpened as well. James opened the passenger door for me and I smiled at him. He got in on the driver's side and he pulled out of the parking lot. He turned the radio on and 'Realize' by Colbie Caillat was playing. James and I shared a look at the irony. I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I couldn't speak. The ride to James' house was spent in mostly silence. He let me out of his car when we pulled into his driveway. There were no other cars there so I assumed that his parents were gone. He held my hand again as he unlocked the door and we walked into his house. His house was so light and open. My eyes were glued to the pristine white grand piano.

"Do you play?" James asked as he saw me staring at the piano.

"Not anymore. I took lessons when I was like 6. I picked up a football and the piano was pretty much forgotten… until now," I replied.

"This belonged to my grandmother. She loved to play. This was my favorite part of her house. I used to stare at it and I'd always ask her if I could touch it. She told me that I had to learn how to play first so I took lessons when I was 8 and I've been playing ever since. She gave me her piano before she died," He told me and he smiled warmly.

"Wow. It's beautiful. It almost makes me want to play again," I said, still staring at it. There was just something so beautiful about a piano.

"I could play something for you if you'd like. If you don't think that's too gay," James joked and we both laughed.

He motioned for me to join him on the piano bench. I did as I was told. He looked at me and smiled before he decided what to play. After he started playing I recognized the song as 'To Know Love' by Little Big Town. It was beautiful. It was flawless. It was heartfelt. I watched his fingers as he played and then I looked at his face. I saw the look of pure joy on his face; he'd never looked so beautiful to me. I of course didn't appreciate his splendor before. I was definitely going to start playing the piano again. I clapped for him like a girl as he finished. He smiled at me and he kissed me on the cheek. That chaste kiss was somehow the most intimate thing I'd ever felt. I loved the way that his lips felt on my skin.

"I'm glad that you liked it. I realize the song is really meant for a guitar, but I just love piano arrangements," He explained and I nodded.

"I agree. You're amazing. You're really talented," I complimented.

"Thanks. Now that I'm done serenading you, I should probably entertain you. Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked as he led me to the couch.

"A movie sounds good, just not a chick flick. I think I've cried enough today," I joked.

"We can watch something funny. I'm in the mood to laugh. Do you have anything in mind?" He questioned.

"I love Will Ferrell. Do you have Blades of Glory?" I asked.

"Of course, that's one of my favorite movies," He responded.

He popped a bag of popcorn before he turned the movie on. He sat with his legs outstretched and he had his head in my lap. I released his hair from his ponytail and I absentmindedly ran my fingers through his silky blonde locks as we watched the movie. I would stare at James until he would laugh. His laugh reminded me that there was something else going on besides him. I bent down to kiss James on his forehead and he smiled. Why didn't I notice the draw that I had to him before now? I slowly slipped my hands underneath his shirt and ran my hands up, down, and all over his chest. He let out a soft moan. I lightly brushed one of his nipples with my finger and he moaned louder. I couldn't take it anymore, I _needed _him. I got off of the couch and I took my shirt off. James licked his lips and that made me want him even more. I ripped his shirt and I yanked him off of the couch. I was straddling him, making sure to not put my full weight on him.

"Emmett—" I cut off his protest by kissing him roughly.

I kissed him and there was no hesitation. I made up my mind; James is what I wanted. I moved my lips to his neck and I sucked his skin lightly. I chuckled to myself, it was nice that he was the one whimpering and writhing now. I continued planting kisses down his chest as my fingers pinched his nipples. I stopped kissing him when I ran into a trail of light blonde hair. I agonizingly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I kissed his mouth again as I rubbed him through his boxers. He groaned into my mouth. I was getting ready to release his cock, when he stopped me.

"Emmett, we can't do this," James objected.

"What? Why? Did I do something wrong?" I tried to mask the hurt that I felt.

"No, you're perfect. It's just that I really like you and I don't want our first time to be like _this. _I haven't even taken you out on a proper date yet," James explained and I felt better instantly.

"You want to go out on a date? Like dinner and a movie?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'll go anywhere… as long as you're there," James whispered and he caressed my cheek.

"I say tomorrow night we go to Embry's party and then you take me out on Saturday," I suggested.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," James agreed.

We continued to talk and we eventually finished watching the movie. I didn't want to leave so I told Kate and Jasper to make up an excuse for me. It was late by the time that James' parents got home. I spoke briefly before James announced that he was taking me home. My stomach started growling so James stopped to get us something to eat. We stopped at a McDonald's that was a few blocks away from my house. James parked across the street from the McDonald's and we ate. He had a little bit of ketchup on the side of his mouth and instead of telling him, I leaned toward him and I licked it off. James bit his lip and he closed his eyes in ecstasy. I placed my hand on his cheek and I kissed him passionately. I'd _never _been so hard from just kissing someone. I continued to kiss him and my hands explored his body. I gripped his dick through his jeans and he gasped in my mouth.

"Too much… too fast," He mumbled.

"We're both hard as fucking cement; we're going to burst if we don't do something," I whined.

"Anyone could ride by and see us… is that what you want baby? You want someone to see my hand wrapped around your dick?" James murmured seductively.

"J… just do it, please," I begged.

"Tell me what you want me to do baby," James teased.

"I want you to put your hand on my cock and jerk me until I cum all over your damn car!" I exclaimed.

He pressed his lips to mine and he kissed me passionately, brutally. I'm not sure how it happened but somehow we ended up shirtless on his backseat. James was on my lap and he was rubbing our erections together; what a beautiful friction it created. We continued to kiss as James' hand found its way to the button on my jeans. He unbuttoned my pants and leisurely unzipped them. He yanked my boxers down and all hard 9.5 inches of me sprang free. His eyes widened and he spit onto his hand. He touched my dick lightly, teasingly. I closed my eyes as James slowly moved his hands up and down my shaft. His hands were soft and he was applying the perfect pressure. My eyes shot open when I felt his nails trace my sensitive flesh. I looked at him and his green eyes were darkened with lust.

"I want you looking at me. Don't close your eyes," He demanded and I nodded.

His strokes were getting harder, harsher and I had to fight to keep my eyes open. I was not going to last long if he continued his ministrations. I couldn't keep my eyes open and as soon as they closed, I felt James remove his hands. Did he really not want me to close my eyes? Was he punishing me? I looked down and I was rewarded with the most beautiful sight in front of me; James was on his knees. How he managed to get on his knees in the small space I would never know and I didn't particularly care as I felt his tongue tentatively run along the underside of my cock. I moaned when his tongue made contact with my frenulum. He kissed the head of my dick and timidly licked it. I groaned in frustration. As he sucked the head into his mouth, I tangled my hands in his hair and I thrust my hips forward, nearly choking him. He expertly worked his mouth, tongue, and teeth while his hands furiously worked the part that wouldn't fit into his mouth. I violently pulled his hair as I was getting closer and closer. I was panting now and could barely form coherent words.

"James… I'm…" I couldn't finish my sentence as a guttural moan escaped my mouth.

James released me from his mouth right before I erupted. My cum was all over his hands, chest, and some got on the seat. I was shaking and weak as I recovered from my orgasm; it was the hardest that I'd ever came. I would've got hard again if I could've after watching James lick the cum off of his fingers and some off of his chest. I was so spent that I could barely move. James put my pants and boxers back on for me. He looked up at me and I pulled him into my lap, kissing him with a fervent passion. I didn't even care that I could taste myself on his tongue. He smiled at me before he ended the kiss. He rested his forehead against mine and he sighed in contentment. He kissed me chastely on the lips before getting out of my lap.

"It's getting late. I should take you home," James said reluctantly.

"Good idea. I have a feeling you'll _never_ let me go if you don't take me home now," I commented.

"You're right. I'll take you with me and never bring you back. You would belong to me and I'd do whatever I'd want to do to you," He whispered and I bit my lip.

"You should _really _take me home before I get hard again," I warned and we both laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't quite sure how to end this chapter, I just knew that it needed to end finally!**

**The next chapter is a little more morose and dark… I just thought that I'd warn you. **


	3. Chapter 3: Please Forgive Me

**A/N: First thing is I had to go back and change a small bit from the last chapter (it won't require that you go back in read it)**

**The events from the last chapter happened on a Wednesday, so I just changed it to where they happened on Thursday so this chapter could take place on Friday.**

**Secondly, I'm really sorry that it took me a while to update… writer's block has been stalking me…**

**This is the first time that I wrote from James' POV**

**Also, this chapter is pretty long… I absolutely love drama so that's why this chapter is so long.**

**Also, sorry there's no lemony content… unless you get off on rape**

**Which brings me to my next point… this chapter obviously contains rape.**

**Don't worry; happy times and lemony goodness will be in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Emmett's POV

James put his shirt on and we both got out of the car to stretch. I walked over to the driver's side and I grabbed James by his shirt before he could get in the car. I pushed him against his car and started ravishing his mouth. God, I craved this man; I think I was slowly but surely getting addicted to him. James instinctively wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me deeper. His legs curled around my waist and I could feel his erection brushing against me. Fuck he was hard! I was going to have to do something about that and soon. I pulled his shirt up and his nipples were hard from the cold air. I flicked my tongue over his nipples and James let out a soft moan. He started mumbling incoherently between moans so I couldn't hear him distinctly.

"Have… to… get…you…home," James grunted out.

"You're hard as a fucking boulder, let me fix it baby," James' dick twitched as I called him baby.

"Fuck! Call me baby again," He begged, his eyes closed.

"I want to suck your cock so bad baby… I want to see those pretty green eyes roll in the back of your head. I want to taste your cum, baby," I whispered as I reached my hands into his pants.

"Saturday. I promise you can touch, lick, suck, and fuck everything you want after our date," He managed to get out.

I kissed him one more time and I removed my hand from his pants. He opened his eyes and he took a deep breath. I smiled because I was the one that had him so discombobulated. I opened the door on the passenger side and I got in. The drive to my house only took a few minutes. I told him to park across the street because I didn't want to go in just yet. James turned the radio all the way down and his attention was focused completely on me. I tucked a stand of blonde hair behind his ear before I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I could take you to school so you don't have to act like a chauffeur to like 10 people," James offered and I smiled.

"You're so sweet. I think I may take you up on that offer," I answered.

"I thoroughly enjoyed my afternoon. I would love to skip school more often and be with you," He half joked.

"I don't mean to be all sentimental, but I want to thank you… for everything," My voice was soft as I looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome Emmett. I'm here for you; I'll give you whatever you need…" James trailed off as his lips found mine.

"I know you will. I'll see you in the morning, James," I said reluctantly.

"I'll see you in my dreams. Have a good night," He replied.

I got out of the car and I looked back as I was walking to my house. James was looking at me and I smiled. I opened the door and Kate and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching TV. They didn't look suspicious, but I'm sure that they peeked through the blinds. I needed a shower so I went upstairs before the interrogation started. I took a quick shower since I was pretty exhausted. It was abnormally hot in my house so I put on a pair of shorts and nothing else. I walked downstairs and Kate and Jasper had shit eating grins on their faces.

"Since you decided to skip, I picked up all of your homework for you," Jasper informed and he pointed toward the table.

"Thanks. It's getting late so I'm going to start on it—" I was _rudely _interrupted by Kate.

"I don't think so. Since we covered for you, you have to give us all of the juicy details," Kate demanded

"I'd rather not hear all of the 'juicy details' sis," Jasper retorted and all of us laughed.

"Fine, tell us what you you two did then. I _know _that you two didn't sit around drinking tea all day," She commented and she winked at me.

"We went to his house, he played me a few songs on his piano, we watched TV for a few hours, we went to eat at McDonalds… and then he brought me home," I told them my highly edited version of the story.

"Bullshit. I don't care how gay you two are, you still have dicks and uncontrolled hormones. If you got Ryan Seacrest and Clay Aiken alone in a room… they wouldn't be talking about American Idol," Kate shot back.

"Ok, so maybe I told you the PG-13 version of the story. I don't think you'll want to hear the rest…" I trailed off.

"Well, you're not walking funny so I can assume that you weren't on the receiving end of things," Jasper guessed.

"I wasn't on the receiving end in _quite_ the way you're thinking," I hinted and Kate's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my God! He totally gave you a BJ! Did you return the favor?" Kate asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Was it good? I heard that guys are a lot better than girls in that department. Maybe he can give Alice some tips? You know Alice is a tiny girl, she has a small mouth—" I stopped Jasper before he could go into detail.

"I really don't want to hear about Alice's small mouth and I'm not answering your question Kate. I have homework to do… and don't wake me up in the morning. James is giving me a ride to school," I said quickly before they could tell me or ask me anything else inappropriate.

I grabbed my books off of the table and I went upstairs to my room. I could barely focus on my homework but I managed to get it done. I set my alarm clock because I didn't have to get up at the crack of dawn anymore. I yawned and I fell asleep very soon. My alarm went off at 6:30 and for the first time in a while; I woke up smiling and happy. I didn't grab the first thing out of my closet; I actually consciously picked what I wanted to wear. I grabbed my favorite pair of blue jeans and a red button up shirt. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth. I was hungry, but I wasn't in the mood to eat. I watched TV for about 20 minutes and I nearly fell off the couch when the doorbell rang. I collected myself before answering the door.

"Good morning," James greeted and I noticed the McDonald's bag in his hands.

"Good morning in deed," I said as I gave him a short, but sweet kiss.

"I didn't know if you were hungry or not, but I got you something anyway," He explained handing me the bag.

"Thanks. I am a little hungry actually," I admitted.

I looked at my watch and I closed the door. It was 7:10, so I could eat and spend a little time with James before we left. I grabbed his jacket and I took him in the kitchen. He sat across from me and he had his hands nervously folded in his lap. I looked in the bad and I saw that there was a Sausage McGriddles and a cup of surprisingly steaming hot coffee. I took a few bites of my breakfast sandwich when I noticed that James was staring at me. I was never one to be self-conscious, but I felt very uncomfortable with him watching me eat. I'm pretty sure it wasn't sexy seeing me devour a sandwich in less than 5 bites.

"I didn't know if you liked coffee or not," James' comment broke the silence.

"I like coffee. Thanks again for the breakfast," I said between sips of coffee.

"You're welcome. So…there's something that I need to ask you," He told me anxiously.

"Ask away," I tried to lighten the mood.

"When people notice you getting out of my car, they're pretty much going to know about… us. I just want to know if you're ready for that. If you're not though, I understand," James' eyes weren't focused on me as he finished his sentence.

"I thought about that and I came to the conclusion that I don't care. I've been in denial and hiding who I am for so long now… I'm tired of lying," James grabbed my hand as I finished speaking.

"Good. We should get going then," He said and I nodded.

We walked to his car hand and hand. Tired of being the "girl" in our relationship, I opened James' door for him before I got in the car. Although I didn't admit it to James, I was a little nervous about everyone knowing about us. I was actually _more_ worried about James. If someone had a problem with our relationship, they certainly wouldn't take it up with me. James is much smaller and daintier than I am; he's a much easier target. I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. James was parking in front of the school a little sooner than I realized. I took a deep breath and I looked at James. He looked so cool and collected; like he didn't have a worry in the world. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly. James and I got out of the car at the same time. Everyone was staring at us, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was James and being free. I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but coach needs to talk to you," Jacob informed me.

I kissed James on the cheek and told him that I would see him later. I could hear the gasps from everyone and some people's mouths were wide open in shock. I shot James a smile before turning to leave. I had no idea what my coach wanted to talk to me about. I certainly hoped that it wasn't about what he saw in the locker room the other day. I noticed that Jacob was walking with me and I got curious. If coach wanted to talk to Jacob as well he certainly wouldn't bring up what happened with James. When Jacob and I got to Coach Newton's office, Seth was in there as well.

"Glad that you two could make it, now we can talk," Coach Newton's voice was stern.

"Are we in some kind of trouble?" Seth asked timidly.

"Your Physics grades are what are in trouble. No Embry's party tonight, you three need to stay home and study," Coach ordered.

"Are you serious? You want us to stay in the house and study on a Friday night?" Jacob raised his eyebrow provocatively at our coach.

"Either that or tomorrow night. Don't think you can sneak and go to the party either… I'll know if you were there," He warned.

"Look let's just study tonight. I have a date tomorrow," I informed and my coach's face lit up.

"That's great, Emmett! Are you and Rosalie back together or who's the lucky lady?" Coach Newton asked excitedly.

"The lucky lady's name is James," I answered uneasily.

"You mean that you're…" He trailed off.

"You can say it. I'm gay," I proclaimed for the first time out loud.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," Coach looked shaken up.

"Well it's settled, we're all going to study tonight," Seth said, trying to change the subject.

"Ok. You can go now," His tone was a bit harsh.

Who knew my football coach was a homophobe? It was quite obvious that he wasn't happy with my confession. There was absolutely nothing that I could do about it though. I couldn't help the sick feeling that suddenly came over me. I _still_ had a feeling that something bad was going to happen later today. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I had the sudden urge to see James. I needed to make sure that he was doing ok. Maybe I would feel better knowing that everything with James was perfectly fine. I looked at my watch and I had about 10 minutes to find James before I had to get to class. I figured that James was in the library since he liked to read. I jogged to the library and I found James reading. I tapped him on his shoulder and asked him to step outside.

"Is everything alright?" James asked worriedly.

"I was going to ask you that. I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Has anyone said anything to you?" James bit his lip at my question.

"Yes, but it's not a big deal. I can handle myself," He snapped.

"I know that you can handle yourself. If someone threatened you, though, I want to know," I explained, placing my hand on his cheek. He quickly removed my hand.

"I'm fine. Can we just drop the conversation?" James snapped again.

James walked off before I could respond. What the hell was going on with him? More importantly, _who_ the hell said something to him and what did they say to him? James seemed scared, a little bit on edge. Whoever said something to him is going to pay. I thought that James would feel better by the time I got to class. He didn't even sit by me or make eye contact with me. I was extremely confused and a bit pissed off. I didn't do anything wrong for once… so I couldn't understand why he was giving me the cold shoulder. His behavior continued in the next classes that we had together. I nearly ran out of the classroom when it was time for lunch. I definitely needed a break from class. I saw James sitting at my table and laughing when I entered the cafeteria. Maybe James was just irritated and he was feeling better by now. I sat down and the expression on James' face changed and he was no longer laughing.

"Hey Emmett, Leah and Carmen are going to help us study if that's ok," Seth told me.

"That's cool. Maybe you can come too James? You're good at Physics, right?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm alright at Physics, but you won't get much studying done if I tag along…" James trailed off as he looked across the cafeteria.

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't be able to focus on kinetic energy if you're too close to me," I joked, but James didn't laugh.

"We're going to be at my house, so I can take you home since it's kind of going out of James' way," Jacob commented and I shot him a look.

"I have to talk to James so I don't think he'll mind taking me to your place, right?" I directed my question at James. I tried to kiss him on the cheek but he pushed me away.

"I don't mind dropping you off at Jacob's, but I have to go," His words came out in a rush and he left suddenly.

"What the hell did you do to him? He was perfectly fine until you showed up," Kate snarled.

"He was fine until I came back from talking to my coach. I asked him if someone said anything to him and he said yes and he just had an attitude after that. He won't tell me who threatened him or what they said," I explained and Kate's expression softened.

"Who would threaten him and why?" Jasper asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

I'd been thinking of who would threaten James all morning. I was coming up empty. Just when I thought that my day couldn't get any worse I see Rosalie and Victoria (James' ex girlfriend) approaching my table. That's just great. I really didn't need to talk to them right now. I hadn't talked to Rosalie since we broke up. I tried the whole 'maybe we can be friends' thing but she wasn't interested. I completely gave up on her once she started dating that asshole Edward Cullen. Cullen and I had tons of history since he's the second string quarterback. I didn't want Rosalie to gloat that she was right about me being gay so I decided that I was going to talk first. She was smiling at me and that just pissed me off.

"Look if you came to brag and say that you told me so, I don't want to fucking hear it. You're happy with that jackass Edward Cullen so you can leave me the fuck alone, now!" I yelled and Rosalie genuinely looked hurt.

"I was coming over to tell you that I'm happy for you. I know that I acted a total bitch after we broke up and I also wanted to come apologize for that. I was just so hurt that you didn't want me and I took it out on you. If that offer still stands, I would love to be your friend again," Rosalie's voice was soft and completely sincere.

"I was coming over for the same thing. James broke my heart when he told me that he was gay, but I never stopped loving him. He also told me that he had a thing for you and I'm glad that his dreams finally came true. I just wanted to wish you the best of luck and tell you if you ever hurt him, I will cut your balls off," Victoria commented and everyone at my table smiled.

"I feel like an ass. I'm sorry for snapping like that Rose and if you can look past me being a dick we can be friends. I don't think James would appreciate you cutting my balls off so I promise I won't hurt him… I wouldn't like it too much either," I joked and everybody smiled.

I felt a little better after lunch. I didn't have any more classes with James and that was bittersweet. I didn't really want to be around James if he was going to continue to PMS like a bitch. I did want to confront James though and ask him what his problem was. The last of my classes went by pretty quickly and the school day was finally over. I talked to a few people and then I went to the parking lot. James was standing by his car, looking completely uninterested in his surroundings. I didn't bother to wave or even acknowledge him. I slammed the door as I got in the car. James got in as well and he glared at me. I wanted to be mad at him and cuss him out, but one look in those pretty ass green eyes and I couldn't speak.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled at me as soon as he started the car.

"I could ask you the exact same question. I haven't did shit to you all day," I retorted.

"Why don't we both shut the fuck up? It's the only way that we can get along right now," James suggested.

"No! I want to know what the fuck your problem is. If I did something to you I'd like to know what the fuck I did," I softened my tone and I took a deep breath.

"I…you...you didn't do anything, ok? That's all that I'm going to say," His words were the last words spoken for a while.

Although he was getting on my last damn nerves, I didn't want to push him. The only sounds in the car were the radio and James mumbling to himself. I couldn't hear him very clearly, but it sounded like he was arguing with himself; he looked extremely conflicted. He pulled in front of Jacob's house, but I didn't get out right away. We were just staring at each other. I wanted so badly to know what was bothering him. What the fuck did this mystery person say to James? Why has it got him acting so bitchy toward me? I took another deep breath before talking.

"Can I please have a goodbye kiss?" I asked softly.

He looked like he was going to protest, but he ran his fingers through his hair and he shook his head. I met him halfway and our lips met. The kiss was slow and fervent until I decided to deepen it. My hands were tangled into his beautiful silky smooth blonde locks and I was devouring his mouth. This was the passion and closeness that I'd been missing all day. I pulled away from his mouth and I started sucking lightly on his neck. He moaned and I started to unbutton his shirt. I kissed every part of his skin that I exposed. His shirt was unbuttoned and I threw it on the backseat. His perfect pink nipples were calling my name. I started suckling on one of them and my hand was on his belt buckle at the same time. I ran my hands over his jean covered erection and he closed his eyes and whimpered. My hand was on the zipper to his jeans, but he placed his hand on top of mine to stop me.

"Baby, we really can't do this," He panted out.

"I'll stop and I'll call you later. Can you do me a favor and just be careful at Embry's party?" I asked as I kissed him softly.

"Be careful? I'm gay, I'm not a helpless female, Emmett," I sighed at his comment. It looks like bitchy James was back.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just call me if you need me," I replied before I left.

I heaved a sigh as I knocked on Jacob's door. His car was in the driveway so I knew that he was there. A very disoriented Leah answered the door. Her lipstick was smeared, her hair was all over her head and her shirt was buttoned wrong. I groaned because I knew exactly what she and Jake were just doing. I walked in and I saw that Carmen and Seth were coming down the stairs in a similar condition. Jacob was in the kitchen and he was shirtless. I looked away and I shuddered since he was my bestfriend (my very _attractive_ bestfriend). I didn't feel like talking so I just made myself a sandwich and I put my things in the living room. They wanted to watch TV before they studied, but I wasn't interested. I couldn't stop thinking about James and his bizarre behavior. I hadn't prayed in a long time, but I prayed that James would be ok. I just found him; I didn't want to lose him.

James' POV

I went straight home after I dropped Emmett off at Jacob's house. I was sick to my stomach. I hated that I had to treat Emmett like shit all day, but it was for his own good. I desperately wanted to talk to him and explain everything to him, but I knew that I couldn't. When he went to go talk to his coach, two of his teammates, Paul and Jared approached me in the parking lot. They explained that their coach absolutely hated gays and would kick Emmett off of the team when he found out that Emmett was gay. They blamed me for "making" Emmett gay and that they couldn't afford for Emmett to be kicked off of the team. They said that there would be hell for me to pay if Emmett got kicked off. They told me that I had to break up with Emmett. I couldn't just break up with him, though. I was going to have to make Emmett break up with me. If I continued to act the way I was and don't show up for our date, I may just piss him off enough to end it. It was a good thing that Emmett had to study because I had to meet Paul and Jared at Embry's party. Unfortunately the hours passed quickly and it was time for me to go to Embry's party. I was sitting down when I was approached by a semi-drunk Paul and a halfway drunk Jared as well. Paul offered me a cup.

"Have a drink, Blondie," Paul said with an evil smirk on his face.

"No thanks, I don't drink," I declined his offer respectfully.

"Come on, we didn't put anything in it. You can trust us," I scoffed at Jared's words.

"I said I don't drink," I repeated.

"So… did you break up with Emmett?" Paul asked.

"No, I can't break up with him. I thought I could, but I can't—" My sentence was cut off by Jared.

"Emmett's gonna be pissed that you took football away from him…but he won't be nearly as pissed off as we are," Jared told me and I was a bit scared.

"Since you won't dump Emmett, we're going to have to get him to dump you… and I know just the way to do that," Paul sounded proud of himself and he winked at Jared.

I tried to get up and leave while their attention was momentarily elsewhere. I got up and I didn't get far before I felt Jared tightly gripping my arm. While Paul and Jared weren't as big as Emmett, they were pretty big and quite strong. I couldn't get out of Jared's grip and I knew that I had no chance of escaping when Paul grabbed my other arm. I tried to kick Paul and the grip he had on my arm was painful. Before I could ask what they were doing and where they were taking me, they walked me up the stairs into a room. Paul let go of my arm and he locked the door. Jared pushed me on the bed and I knew exactly what they were going to do and I was helpless to stop it. Jared took his shirt off before he sat next to me on the bed.

"We may not hurt you if you're a good boy…but if you disobey us…we will make this the most painful experience of your life," Jared promised and I nodded feebly.

"I can kinda see why Emmett likes you, James… you're so pretty, you're almost feminine," Paul "complimented" me.

"Relax, I told you that we'll be gentle if you act like a good submissive pet," Jared tried to comfort me and I felt sick.

I flinched when I felt Jared's hand on my thigh. Paul kissed my neck soothingly and he kept whispering for me to relax. I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. The only thing that I was thinking about was Emmett; I was doing this for him. My pants were halfway down my legs before I realized what was going on. My heart rate picked up and I was really starting to get scared. When Jared placed his hands on my boxers, I wanted to punch him, but I knew that would only hurt me in the long run. Jared ran his hands over my boxer covered length and I was trying to think of anything that would allow me to not get hard. I had no such luck, I was hardening under Jared's touch. He quickly noticed this and he smiled.

"I told you we wouldn't hurt you, hell you're even enjoying this," Jared teased and I growled.

Jared was getting ready to release me from my boxers and I jerked his hand away. Paul's kisses on my neck turned into harsh bites and I grimaced. Jared placed his hands on the waistband of my boxers again, but I didn't fight him this time. Jared pulled my boxers down at the same time that Paul took my shirt off; I was now completely nude. Paul ran his hands down my chest and I moaned as I felt Jared's mouth on my cock. He worked his mouth skillfully; licking up and down my shaft, sucking hard on my head and I cursed myself for enjoying it slightly. I closed my eyes again and my mind was still picturing Emmett. I had to put a stop to this somehow. I pushed Jared's head all of the way down so that he would choke. Paul grabbed me by my neck and Jared punched me in the eye.

"I see you can't follow rules, James. I guess we're going to have to get rough with you," Paul hissed as his grip on my neck got tighter.

I was lightheaded when he finally let go of my neck. My vision was a little blurry but I could see that Paul and Jared were stripping. Paul walked over to me and he lifted my head up. Without warning, he shoved his semi-erect dick into my mouth and I gagged. I couldn't stop the tears as they flowed freely from my eyes; one of which I'm sure was already black. He fucked my mouth relentlessly and I could tell that he was going to cum soon. I needed this to be over so I had to use some skill. I sucked on his head harder and I started playing with his balls. I continued my ministrations until Paul came in my mouth. I was completely disgusted and I was going to do everything except what Paul asked me to do; swallow. When Paul was eyelevel with me, I did something that I would quickly regret. Before I could stop myself, I spit his seed right into his face… some even got into his mouth. He wiped himself off with his shirt. Jared pushed me down on my back and I was really starting to panic.

"I'm not even gonna use a condom, I'm gonna cum inside you. I doubt Emmett will want you after that," Jared whispered and I started crying again.

Jared spit on his hand and I tried to relax; I was only going to hurt myself if I was tense. He pulled me roughly by my hair so I was on all fours. He entered me forcefully and I cried out. He continued to thrust into me harshly and I knew that I was bleeding. The pain was unbearable and Paul would slap my face each time I screamed. I couldn't feel anything; my whole body was numb. I could barely keep my eyes open. Jared was thankfully close to orgasm and I silently thanked God that it was almost over. Jared came inside of me after a few more erratic thrusts. He pulled my hair and bit my shoulder as he came. He pulled out of me and collapsed on top of me. It's the only thing that I could remember before I slipped into unconsciousness. I went through all of this pain for Emmett. I hoped that he would be able to forgive me for everything; for loving him, for pursuing him, for making him come out of the closet, for him getting kicked off of the football team, for being violated. I hoped that he still wanted to be with me and could one day fall in love with me.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, so I know this chapter was long and a lot happened.**

**I feel bad for my poor James!**

**Again, there are happy times and lemony, smut filled goodness in the next chapter.**

**The next chapter might be my last?**

**My wonderful friend DaringReality wants me to maybe make a sequel… and who am I really to refuse my muse? **

**But tell me what you think and if there's anything you would like to see in the sequel! **

**I also have an EmmettxJames one-shot in the works since I love this pairing so much!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cumming Out part 1

**A/N: As promised, I have this chapter posted before Thursday.**

**If you already read and reviewed when I originally posted this, the first half is exactly the same.**

**I separated where the first part of this chapter ends and the second part begins if you want to just want to skip to the second half.**

**This ended up being longer than I wanted, but it's the final chapter so it's ok!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters**

* * *

Emmett's POV

I woke up Saturday morning and I still felt sick. Friday seemed like it was more than 24 hours long. Between James giving me the cold shoulder, coming out to my coach and the whole school, trying to study for Physics… it was extremely long and eventful. I looked at my phone and I saw that I didn't have any missed calls. I expected that James would call or even send me a short, cryptic text message. I was going to call him later to set up our date. Maybe the date is what had James acting so strangely. Maybe he was just scared or really nervous. Maybe _my _actions were confusing him. I will admit that my feeling for him changed rather quickly. I was in denial about my feelings for him, then I accepted my homosexuality and came out. I just hoped that he could understand how much freer I felt not having to hide who I was anymore. I knew what I liked and didn't have to feel guilty about it anymore. James had been pursuing me for a while, maybe I didn't live up to his fantasy. I'd lay in bed all day coming up with theories so I decided to go downstairs. I saw my cousins talking, but they stopped as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey!" They said in unison and I knew that something was up.

"What are you two not telling me?" I accused.

"You're so paranoid, there's nothing that we need to tell you," Kate explained.

"Whatever. So how was the party?" I asked and I noticed the worried glances that Kate and Jasper shot each other.

"It was ok. It was a party, it wasn't any different from the other ones," Jasper sounded nonchalant.

"Something happened at that party. Whatever it is you can tell me," I made sure to soften my tone.

"Nothing happened, Emmett. Relax. You're so tense," Kate noted.

"Of course I'm tense, my "boyfriend" was acting like a total ass yesterday," I spat.

"Cut him some slack, ok? You don't know what was going on with him," Kate defended.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and went back upstairs into my room. I showered after I ate and I looked at the clock; it was only 4:00. I wasn't going to call James for at least 2 more hours. I'd never been so anxious to talk to anyone before. I wanted James to apologize to me; I wanted to apologize to him. I wasn't _exactly _sure what I should apologize for, it just seemed like I should. I was extremely tired; it was exhausting having so many thoughts going in my head all at once. I decided that I needed to take a nap to ease my mind. It was 6:30 when I woke up and there were no missed calls from James. I called him and there was no answer. I called him again and when I got no answer, I left him a voicemail message.

James' POV

I woke up in immense pain and the first people I saw were my parents and my cousin Riley. I heard a constant beeping noise and that's when I noticed the needle in my hand. I could barely remember the events from last night. I just remember that they landed me in the hospital where I was currently. I tried to move so I could sit up and I winced from the pain. My parents got up and they helped me sit up and get comfortable in my bed. They looked worried. My mom kissed me on my forehead and my father gently squeezed my shoulder.

"You should be getting some more pain medication in 20 minutes, can you wait that long or do I need to call your nurse?" I smiled at my mom Charlotte's frantic nature.

"I can wait 20 minutes," I answered, my voice low.

"I'm so glad that you woke up, sweetie. We thought that you might go into a coma," My mom said as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Please don't cry. I'm fine, I'm in pain, but I'm here, ok?" I tried to soothe my mother. I very slowly moved my hand to my mom's face to wipe her tears.

"So who did this? Whose ass do I have to kick?" My father, Peter seethed.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it," I tried to remain calm.

"No, I _will _handle it. Just give me their names," My father demanded.

"Please don't make me tell you," I pleaded.

"Peter, leave him alone right now. Let him relax," My mom told my father and he backed down.

"You two should go get something to eat. I have something that I want to discuss with James anyway," Riley suggested.

My parents nodded in agreement. My mom kissed me one more time before she left with my father. Riley approached me after they exited. He pulled my phone out of his pocket and gave it to me. I raised my eyebrow in confusion (even raising my eyebrow was painful). I didn't even want to guess how terrible I looked; I felt horrible and disgusting. I looked at Riley again hoping that he would explain himself. I certainly wasn't in the mood for any phone calls. I wanted to get my pain medication and go back to sleep. The sleep was so deep that I didn't have dreams or _nightmares _in my case. My hand was getting tired from holding my phone and I couldn't even touch the keys without grimacing. Riley pressed a few buttons before holding the phone to my ear.

"Emmett left you a voicemail message," Riley explained.

"I can't…" I trailed off as tears escaped my eyes.

"Shh. Just listen James," He instructed me.

"No! I can't face him after what happened. He's going to hate me, he's going to think I'm tainted," I said between sobs.

"I doubt it, listen to him," He urged and I slowly nodded.

"_James, are you ok? I just have a feeling that something happened. I'm really sorry if I've been sending you mixed messages. I like you, James… I mean I __**really **__like you. I'm really looking forward to our date; I'm actually quite nervous. Please call me back. I just need to hear your voice. Even if you want to cancel… I just need to know, ok? Take care," _The sound of Emmett's voice on the recording made fresh tears appear.

"He likes you James, he's not going to judge you by what happened. You need to tell him," My cousin proposed.

"I can't. If he doesn't hate me for getting raped, he's going to hate me because it's my fault that he's going to get kicked off of the football team," I tried my hardest to get Riley to understand.

"I can't make you do anything, but I really think that you should tell him. If you don't… I'll still support your decision," I smiled at his words.

"Thanks," I could barely talk above a whisper.

I sighed and soon it was time to get some more pain medication. I was fast asleep in 5 minutes. I was sleeping peacefully; dreamlessly. There were no thoughts or memories of Paul and Jared. I wasn't thinking about my Emmett; the pain and the drama that I've caused him. He was the star QB and everything was going his way until I came into his life. He may not see it now, but he would eventually see that I was nothing but trouble for him. Paul and Jared opened my eyes and helped me see that I don't deserve Emmett; I'm not good enough for him.

Emmett's POV

My alarm clock didn't have to wake me up, I actually _turned_ it off. I barely slept all weekend. I was very worried about James and it was hard to rest. I expected him to make some kind of contact with me. At least it was Monday so I would see him at school. I didn't count on James picking me up so it was back to being a chauffeur. I was actually going to let Jasper drive, I was too anxious. Fearing that I wouldn't be able to keep my breakfast down, I didn't eat. I took a quick shower and I got dressed. In true Emmett fashion, I grabbed the first two items that matched out of my closet. I had to wait on narcissistic Jasper and drama queen Kate to get ready. They _finally _got dressed and after picking up Alice and Garrett, we were at school. I searched the parking lot and there was no sign of James. He wouldn't diss school because he didn't want to see me, right? I didn't know what was worse, that or thinking that something was actually wrong with him. I took a deep breath and I shook my negative thoughts. My morning classes dragged on and it was finally lunchtime. As soon as I sat down, Alice squeezed my hand and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry about—" Alice was interrupted by Jasper's fake, deliberate coughing.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked, ignoring Jasper.

"Oh um… nothing," She answered quickly, defensively.

Fuck! I knew that my cousins were hiding something from me. I'm a big boy, why do they feel that they have to protect me? I'm pretty sure that I could handle whatever news they felt the need to tell me. James' cousin Riley entered the cafeteria and I knew that he would tell me what was going on. Not only was he James' cousin, a teammate of mine, he was also my friend. I also knew that he wouldn't sugarcoat anything for me. He would tell me straight. If James wanted shit to do with me, he would tell me. I excused myself from the table and I approached Riley. He was thankfully alone when I caught up with him. I tapped him on his shoulder and when he looked at me, his expression changed. He looked…sad?

"Hey, Riley. Is your cousin ok?" I asked, feeling extremely awkward.

"No," He answered bluntly.

"What's wrong?" I tried to control the emotion in my voice.

"I really can't tell you all of the details, but he's at the hospital. You should really go see him, he might feel like telling you what happened," He went on to give me all of the necessary hospital details.

I went back to my table and gathered my belongings. I really didn't want to skip again, but I _needed _to go see James. I told my cousins that I would try my best to be back in time to pick them up. I told them to get a ride from Jacob or Seth though if I didn't make it. Not in the mood to walk leisurely, I jogged to my car. Luckily, the hospital was only 10 minutes away. I'm pretty sure that I got there in 5 minutes, though. I wanted to go to the gift shop before I went to see him. I pretty much spent my last few dollars on a teddy bear, a box of chocolates and a get well card; I thought that a bouquet of roses would be a little bit _too _gay. I tried to relax as much as I could as I approached James' room. I knocked on the door quietly and I walked in. I placed the items down on one of the tables before I looked at James. I couldn't see his face, but I could see the bruises that decorated his body. I was scared to see his beautiful face. Not knowing if he was sleeping, I gently tucked some of his hair behind his ears. He lazily looked up at me and I gasped. One of his eyes was swollen and black, he had numerous scars and I could tell that his lip was bleeding at one point. He timidly reached out to touch my hand and he smiled briefly. His smile quickly turned to anger.

"Riley!" He hissed.

"He only told me that you were in the hospital and that I should come see you. He said that you might tell me what happened," I explained and James' expression softened.

"It's enough that you're here, you didn't have to come baring gifts," His voice was soft.

"I know that I didn't _have _to, I _wanted _to," I clarified.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," James apologized and a lonely tear escaped.

Not caring that it was unorthodox, I took my shoes off and I got into the hospital bed with James. I pulled him as close as possible to me. He wept into my chest and I just ran my fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. I ran my hand up and down his back and he started to calm down. The tears stopped and his breathing returned to normal. He kissed my hand and he looked at me with the most painful expression I'd ever seen. His physical and emotional state terrified me. James never looked so fragile and delicate to me before. I was used to hardcore, goes-after-what-he-wants James. I'd never seen him so vulnerable and broken. After a few minutes of silence I decided I wanted to and needed to know every single detail about what happened to him.

"Will you please tell me what happened?" I kept my voice low.

"You have to promise to not lose your cool and to not do something stupid," James' tone was severe.

"I don't know if I can promise that," I admitted.

"I won't tell you if you can't promise me that," He countered.

"Ok, I promise," I answered him.

"I thought I would be ok if I lost you, but I won't. Please don't leave me," James pleaded.

"I'm not leaving James, just tell me what happened," I soothed him and he nodded before tightly clutching my shirt.

"It started Friday morning when you went to go meet with your coach. Two of your teammates approached me and they told me to break up with you. They were explaining to me that your coach is extremely homophobic and he was going to kick you off of the team. They were blaming me, saying that it was my fault that you were gay. That's why I was acting how I was acting. I was trying to push you away, because I couldn't just break it off with you. They approached me at Embry's party and they were pissed when I told them that I didn't break up with you," He paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm honestly not sure if I want to know the rest, but please continue," I urged him and he grabbed my hand.

"It hurt so badly. They were rough and careless. I felt so disgusted. I hope you don't hate me. I did it for you… for us. I hope you don't see me as damaged goods," He finished his sentence and looked at me.

"Of course I don't see you as damaged goods and of course I don't hate you. You didn't do anything wrong. Those bastards are the ones that I hate, give me their names," I tried to mask my anger.

"Don't forget your promise. It was Paul and Jared," He replied.

"I should have fucking known those two assholes would do something. My coach doesn't have to worry about kicking me off of the team; I'm going to quit first thing in the morning," James looked shocked at my words.

"I'm beyond glad that you don't hate me," He whispered and I smiled.

"James, James, James, what am I going to do with you? I promise that I don't blame you for anything. When do you get to leave this place?" I asked.

"I'm getting discharged when my parents get off of work tonight. I'll be fine to drive and everything tomorrow," James answered.

"Good. So I guess we have to reschedule our date," I kissed him chastely as I finished my sentence.

"How does Friday sound?" He asked.

"Friday sounds great. I was thinking that maybe instead of going out, we should stay in. We could watch a movie at my place and I could cook," I suggested.

"Are you suggesting we stay in because I look hideous? And you cook?" James' expression changed from sad to surprised.

"You don't look hideous; I still think that you're beautiful. I actually _don't_ cook, but I can blackmail my cousin Kate into cooking though," We both laughed at my statement.

"I'm counting the days until Friday. I've wanted you for so long Emmett McCarty, thanks for making my dreams come true," James' words made me blush.

"You're pretty much everything that I _never_ knew I wanted. I want to thank you for making me see the light," I looked him right in the eyes as I talked.

"I have to pick my cousins up, so I will see you later. I want you to get a few hours of sleep anyway before you're discharged. You can call me when you get home if you want to," I said as I got out of the hospital bed.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Emmett. I love you, I mean—" James covered his mouth and he turned a deep crimson color. I chuckled.

"It's ok James, I know you do. I have a feeling that I'll be able to say it back one day," I confessed as I kissed him goodbye.

I shot James one last smile before I left his room. I was feeling so many emotions at once, that I didn't think I could count them all. I felt good knowing that James wasn't being an ass to me because he didn't want to be with me. I was pissed off beyond fucking belief though at Paul, Jared, and my coach. Why the hell did I make a promise to him that I know I probably won't be able to keep? I actually _don't _intend on keeping that promise. I can't let those bastards get away with hurting _my _James. I'm going to make them pay in some way. I picked up my cousins and the ride home was silent. I understand that they didn't want to tell me what happened to James, but I still wish that they would have. I was on my way to my room when Jasper stopped me.

"Kate and I are sorry that we didn't tell you. We didn't know how and we didn't want to hurt you," Jasper explained.

"I'm not 4 years old, I can handle bad news, Jasper," I snapped.

"Emmett, don't be that way. Just accept my apology, please," He begged, batting his eyelashes.

"Fine, I forgive you," I grumbled.

I went upstairs and I was damn near sleep when my phone rang. I perked up when I saw that it was James calling. He apologized for calling me so late, but said that he just wanted to hear my voice before he went to bed. I thought it was sweet and we talked for about 5 minutes. He slipped up and told me he loved me again and I laughed. I drifted off to sleep and I dreamed of James. I slept peacefully. I woke up a few minutes early because I wanted to have my conversation with my football coach before my early class. I quickly showered and got dressed. James came over a little earlier than expected and he brought breakfast again. I ate quickly and James and I headed to school. He parked in the parking lot and I took a deep breath before addressing him.

"Will you tell me if someone says anything to you?" I asked softly.

"Yes," He answered and nodded.

"Good. Now let's go," I said, trying to cheer him up.

I decided to get out first and then open James' door for him. I grabbed his hand as I helped him out of the car. I kissed his hand and I didn't let go of it. James looked at me as he stopped walking abruptly. I thought that he may have seen Paul and Jared and that's why he stopped. I looked around and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. I noticed that we were in a secluded area of the parking lot so I backed him into a brick wall; being extra careful to make sure I wasn't crushing him. I kissed his mouth sweetly before the kiss turned hungrier.

"Baby…what's…wrong?" I asked as I kissed him all over his face and chin.

"I just thought you were walking me to class. You want me to go with you to talk to your coach?"

"Yes. I need you to be there with me," James nodded at my explanation.

I gave him one more quick kiss and grabbed his hand again. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say to my coach, I just know that I would feel more confident and comfortable if I had James by my side. The door to my coach's office was locked, so I lightly knocked. When I didn't get an answer, I opened the door and saw that he was on the phone. He looked at James and I holding hands and he told whoever he was talking to that he would call them later. He heaved a sigh and shook his head after he hung the phone up.

"You don't know how much it pains me to do this, Emmett. You're the most gifted and talented quarterback that I've ever coached—" I cut him off abruptly.

"Why isn't that enough? Why does my sexual orientation matter? It's not like it's going to affect my game," I challenged.

"I don't care how good you are. I don't want a fag on my football team," Coach said callously.

"Tell me why this is so wrong to you. Tell me why so many people fear this…" My voice wavered as I pulled James close to me and kissed him… affectionately.

"It's just not right. Two men just shouldn't be together. Didn't your parents teach you that? That's right… you didn't get raised by your parents. Now we both know why they abandoned you—" My hands were wrapped loosely around his neck before he could finish his sentence.

"Emmett, no! Don't stoop down to his level," James' soft voice made me remove one of my hands.

"Be a good boy and listen to your little bitch," Coach goaded.

I was going to choke the shit out of him, but James used all of the strength that he could muster to push me out of my _former _coach's office. I was beyond furious and I needed to calm down before I went to class. James quickly picked up on this and he started to slowly and gently massage my shoulders. I smiled and I thanked him. The rumor that I quit the team was started before James and I made it to our first class. The door was wide open and I was too pissed to see if anyone overheard our conversation. It was very hard to focus in any of my classes. The only good part of the morning was hearing that other players quit the team as well; Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Riley were just a few that quit. James kept telling me how proud he was that I kept my cool, but I didn't know how much longer I could keep that up for. I really needed to get away so I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I was just zipping my fly and getting ready to wash my hands when the door opened.

* * *

Emmett's POV

"Hey Emmett," Jared said and I quickly turned the faucet off.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat, slowly approaching him

"I was just coming to say that we're going to miss having you on the team. You know our team is fucked up when we have to depend on Cullen," Jared joked, but I didn't laugh.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve coming in here, you know that? You're trying to act like we're cool and shit…I never _really_ liked you, but now…I want to fucking _kill _you," My voice took on a menacing nature.

"Come on Emmett. We used to be cool. Your uncle and my father are bestfriends. Do you really want to ruin that over some dick? Don't you see that he's the reason that your life is falling apart?" Jared asked.

"You're such a pussy, Jared. If you wanted to go after someone, you should have gone after me and not James. I'm the one you're really pissed at. I chose to come out. It's my fault that half of the football team quit. You chose to go after someone weaker than you. Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh? You violated someone who couldn't defend himself. I'm more than capable of kicking your ass," I snapped and I punched Jared in his eye quickly.

"That was a cheap shot wasn't it? It doesn't feel so great does it? You and that asshole left James bruised but not broken. I'm going to take great pleasure in breaking you, Jared," A frightening smile crossed my face as I finished my statement.

"You're just pissed because I got to fuck him before you did," Jared retorted.

"I really don't think you meant to say that out loud," I enunciated every word slowly.

"And Paul said that he gives great head. He even swallowed like the bitch that he is," Jared taunted.

I tried to think about how disappointed James would be with me if I beat Jared so badly that the only way to identify him would be through dental records. I kept trying to think about James to calm me down, but it wasn't working. There's only one thing that can make me feel better and that's making Jared suffer the same way that James did. I punched Jared once and I couldn't stop. I punched him until my hands got sore; I think I could hear the crunching of his bones as I continued my assault on his face. He was bleeding and on the floor covering his face so I decided to kick him. The sound of him crying and the grunts of pain were like music to my ears. I continued kicking him until the door opened. I stepped away from Jared, but the damage was already done. James saw the bloodied and terribly beaten body of Jared and he looked at me with a horrified expression on his face.

"James, I—" He cut me off abruptly.

"I don't want to hear it, Emmett! You fucking promised that you wouldn't do something stupid like this. I thought that I could trust you," James yelled and I was taken aback.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I… I just lost control, I tried to stop, b…but I couldn't," I stuttered, trying to explain myself.

"You're no better than he is," James said and his words cut me like a knife.

"How can you say something like that? I didn't rape anyone," I softened my tone and stepped closer to him.

"What you did and what Paul and Jared did was both very violent and unnecessary. Knowing that you did _that _to someone, no matter how justified you think you are, it scares me," James's voice trembled and he distanced himself from me.

"There's nothing to fear baby. It's not like I would do something like that to you," I tried my best to ease his fears. I placed my hand on his cheek, but he moved it.

"You can't promise that. You admitted it yourself that you just lost control," James tried to use my own words against me.

"I can and I _will _promise that. I will never do anything to you that you don't want me to do, ok? I will stop if you tell me to. I will never put my hands on you in a way that will hurt you," I whispered and James rolled his eyes.

"He needs medical attention, you stay here while I go get some help," James said without looking at me.

We weren't far from the hospital so an ambulance was picking Jared up pretty quickly. I had to go to the principal's office and wait for my aunt and uncle to come to school. Fuck! I didn't really think about the repercussions of my actions, I just acted like a fool, I was extremely impulsive. My aunt and uncle both worked at the hospital so it wasn't long before they joined me in the principal's office. My uncle Carlisle looked at me sternly and so did my aunt Esme. If nothing else, I was going to catch hell for making them miss work. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at Principal Crowley. Esme had both of her hands in her lap and she was also looking at my principal, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I hope you don't mind me asking what was so important that my wife and I had to miss work. Is my nephew here in some kind of trouble?" Carlisle asked, clearly _already _upset.

"Emmett, why don't you tell your folks what you did," Principal Crowley suggested and I groaned.

"Jared and I kind of got into a fight. It wasn't really a fight because I don't have a scratch on me," I explained.

"Jared? What did you two fight about? You know that I am very good friends with his father," Carlisle glared at me as he finished his statement.

"Emmett quit the football team, I'm sure that had something to do with it," Principal Crowley added.

"You quit the football team, sweetie? Why? I thought that you loved football," Esme seemed worried.

"I _did _love football. I just got into it with Coach Newton. Football season is almost over with anyway," I shrugged my shoulders, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"I'm not sure if Jared and his family will want to press charges or not, but either way Emmett has to be disciplined. Jared got messed up pretty bad so I was thinking about expulsion," Esme gasped at the principal's words.

"Principal Crowley! Emmett has not gotten in trouble his whole academic career. Do you really want to expel him for something I'm sure he regrets?" Esme argued.

"How does a three week suspension sound then?" The principal offered.

"It sounds a lot better than expulsion. We'll take it," Carlisle agreed.

"Great. Your suspension starts today. I will notify all of your teachers and have them get all of your work ready. I hope that you realize how serious your actions were," The principal turned his attention to me.

"I understand and it won't happen again," I just said what everybody wanted to hear.

I left the principal's office in silence. I really didn't want to face the wrath of my aunt and uncle. My books and things were still in the cafeteria so I grabbed my belongings and I sent James a text telling him about my suspension. The ride to my house was quiet and I knew that I was in trouble. A quiet Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme meant that they were plotting and planning how they were going to deal with me. I wordlessly got out of their car as Carlisle pulled into the driveway. I sat my books down and was going to the bathroom when Carlisle's stern voice stopped me right in my tracks. I turned to look at him and he was not at all happy. This was probably the first time that I'd did something to make my uncle mad.

"Emmett Russell McCarty, I am beyond furious with you!" Carlisle exclaimed and I cringed.

"I know Carlisle, you don't tolerate violence," My voice was low and I wasn't looking him in the eye.

"You quit the football team and had a violent outburst. What's wrong sweetie? What has gotten into you?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine," I answered.

"You know how I feel about violence. You know how violence has affected you. After what my brother did to your mom—" I stopped my uncle from talking.

"Now is _not _the time for that. Just give me my punishment, ok?" I snapped.

"Fine, you will do homework all day, no TV, no PS2, no phone, no listening to music. I'll only let you keep your laptop because you might need it in order to do your work," My uncle barked at me.

"Your punishment will start tomorrow, honey," Esme tried to soothe me.

I marched up the stairs and I slammed my door. I didn't want to be bothered. These next three weeks are going to be complete and utter hell. James called me after he got home from his doctor's appointment. I told him about my punishment and he of course thought that the punishment was fair, but he was sad that he won't get to see me for three weeks. I asked him to stay with me on the phone until he fell asleep, he didn't even have to talk, hearing his breathing would have been good enough. I could tell that he was dozing off after a few hours and I told him goodnight. He wanted to stay on the phone for another hour but I told him not to because he had to go to school tomorrow and he needed to rest so he could heal faster. He said the "L" word again and he unwillingly hung up the phone.

One Week Later

I'd never been so bored in my life. I've only been on punishment for a bit over a week and it's almost unbearable. I'm not sure that I'll be able to survive through two more weeks of this shit. I pretty much sleep, eat and do homework all day. I'm so desperate for entertainment that I've started knitting! James is going to have enough sweaters for winter if I keep it up; I've already knitted about 10 hats and 4 sweaters. _James. _I knew that I'd miss him, but I had no idea that I'd miss him _so _much. I was definitely going to find a way to see him. I'd ask him to climb through my window, but he's scared of heights. I needed to do some research for my English paper (since I was avoid Physics at the moment) so I signed on to Yahoo too. It was quite the pleasant surprise to see that James was signed on as well.

**Emmett**: What r u doing online?

**James**: I could ask u the same thing

**Emmett**: I can get on my laptop since I need it for most of my homework

**James**:I'm doing research 4 my English paper

**Emmett**:Me too. Need 2 see u

**James**: I know. I'm dying. I don't wanna get u in trouble though

**Emmett**: U can help me with Physics. I really do need help, my aunt & uncle will buy it

**James**: R u sure?

**Emmett**: Yea. Be here at 6:30

**James**: Ok

We talked for a few more minutes until he had to go. My knitting and English paper were forgotten, all that I could think about was James. It feels like I hadn't seen James when in reality it's only been a little over a week. I took a shower, got dressed and I waited for my aunt to get home. She started coming home for breaks since my punishment started. She said she feels sorry for me and that's why she comes home; I think she just wants to make sure that I'm following the rules. Esme was walking through the door as I finished making myself a sandwich. She smiled warmly at me, gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. I figured now would be the perfect time to tell her about James. If I had her approval, my uncle couldn't get mad.

"I _really_ need help in Physics. I invited my friend James over to tutor me, is that ok?" I asked slowly.

"Sure honey, when is he coming?" She asked with her signature smile.

"Today at 6:30," I answered between chews.

"You've been following the rules so he can stay for dinner. Your uncle and I have somewhere to be after dinner too; maybe your friend can stay after we leave," Esme said sweetly and I damn near choked on my sandwich.

"Are you s…serious?" I managed to say.

"Yes. You've taken your punishment like a man and haven't complained. I think I can talk my husband into letting you get a free night," She explained.

I was sitting in the living room knitting, purposely not looking at the clock. I heard someone putting the key in the lock and _finally_ my cock-blocking cousins entered the house. I hated having to suck up to them, but I had to swallow my pride. I actually wasn't too bad at knitting, I was pretty good. I knit Kate a pink sweater that I knew she would love, it wasn't quite a cardigan but it would do. Sucking up to Jasper was going to be the hardest part. Kate sat down next to me and she picked up the sweater that I just finished knitting.

"Football and knitting don't really mix, but you're pretty good at both," Kate complimented.

"Thanks. That sweater is all yours. I may even make you a matching hat and gloves," I told her.

"Aww, that's so sweet! What do you want?" Kate knowingly asked.

"James is coming over to help me with Physics, he's staying for dinner and uh… he's staying after dinner too…" I trailed off as Jasper winked at me.

"Em's trying to get laid sis, looks like we have to find something to do after dinner," Jasper stated bluntly.

"We'll be out of your hair, Emmett," Kate said.

"That's it? No sucking up?" I questioned.

"You still owe us, just not now," Jasper explained.

A few hours passed and the doorbell rang at 6:30. I opened the door and the dull ache that I felt in my chest was gone as I saw James. I had to fight the urge to hug and kiss him. It would have been a little weird explaining that to Esme who was preparing dinner in the kitchen. I invited James inside and he discreetly kissed my hand. As soon as Esme noticed James, she wiped her hands and she took off her apron. She was putting lotions on her hands when she approached James and I. She extended her hand and James graciously shook it.

"Hello James, I'm Emmett's aunt Esme," She introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you," James countered with a smile.

"I hope that you eat baked chicken, macaroni and cheese, and corn. That's what we're having for dinner," Esme informed.

"It sounds great. I'm sure you're an amazing cook," James remarked.

Instead of going in my room, I decided to go in the basement with James. While I really _did _plan on studying with James, it wasn't the first thing that I had on my mind. I closed the door to the basement and I kissed James with a passion that I didn't know I possessed. I kissed him until breathing became a necessity. I leaned in to kiss him again when he kindly stopped me. I looked at him with a bewildered expression on my face. He kissed me on my forehead and we just stared at each other for a few minutes. James finally broke the silence.

"If we don't study right now, I won't be able to control myself," James whispered hoarsely.

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself," I whispered as I kissed his neck.

"Your aunt is upstairs and dinner will be ready soon, we can't do this," James objected.

I stepped away from him and we walked over to the couch together. I got out my Physics book and it was beyond _hard _to focus. It'd been so long since I'd seen James and all I wanted to do was have my way with him. He was talking, but I could only hear every few words. James and I studied for about 45 minutes. Jasper came to tell us that it was time for dinner. Esme and Kate were making everyone's plate when we got into the kitchen. Carlisle was just walking through the door. He sat down wordlessly at the table. I looked at James and he looked nervous.

"I am Emmett's uncle Carlisle, and you are?" His gaze was locked on James as he began interrogating him.

"I'm his friend James. I came over to help him study for Physics," James answered nervously.

"You look a little scrawny for football, how do you know Emmett?" Carlisle continued to grill James and I shook my head.

"We have a few classes together, sir," James' voice was small.

"Let him eat, sweetie. They're friends not lovers, you don't have to interrogate him," Esme's comment was followed by silence.

I ate a lot quicker than normal. I wanted desperately to get away from the dinner table. I finished my food in record time and Carlisle raised his eyebrow at me suspiciously. Shit! I couldn't leave James at the table by himself. I tried to give him a subtle hint to hurry the hell up and he seemed to pick up on it. He finished eating and we sat in the living room. I was anxiously waiting for everyone to leave. Everyone finished eating about 15 minutes later. Kate finished eating last and she was washing the dishes when I approached her.

"You and Jasper are leaving soon, right?" I asked her.

"Shit! I forgot to call Garrett to see what he's doing. My parents are going to the movies, Jasper and I will just go with them," Kate replied.

"Thanks. I really do owe you and Jasper," My voice was sincere.

I said a silent prayer when everyone finally left. James was really into whatever he was watching on TV and didn't seem to notice that we were _finally _alone. I inconspicuously placed my hand on his knee. He just glanced at me and turned his attention back to the TV. I moved my hand a little higher and I started to caress his thigh. His eyes were closed so I took that as permission to continue my journey. I started rubbing him through his jeans and he hardened instantly. I unbuttoned his jeans and was getting ready to slide them off when he stopped me.

"As much as I want to do this with you, we can't," James said with his eyes still closed.

"Why not? We have the house to ourselves so it's the perfect time," I argued.

"I don't want you to get into any more trouble, Emmett. What if we get caught?" James asked as I started rubbing his thigh again.

"We won't get caught. James, I'm in _serious _need over here. My dick needs some kind of stimulation other than my hand. I may not get to see you again until my suspension is over, please—" He cut my plead off by kissing me.

"There's only one condition, you have to let me take control," He demands and I nod.

He took my shirt off and he straddled my lap. He wrapped his hands around my neck and he devoured my mouth. I wanted to feel his naked chest on mine so I tried to take his shirt off. Without breaking the kiss, he swatted my hand away. Right, I forgot that he said he wanted to be in control. He took his shirt off and then he took his pants off. He had on a pair of black boxer briefs and I couldn't take my eyes off of his very prominent bulge. He then unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. We were both now only clad in our boxer briefs. I was excited that I didn't know what he was going to do. He kissed me on my neck and on my special spot behind my ear; I shivered at the contact. His eyes darkened and I found myself getting excited because I knew that the shy, sweet James that I knew was long gone.

"I want you on your back and on the floor…now!" James commanded and I obliged.

I got on the floor and James wasted no time before he was on top of me. My legs were spread wide and he was in between them. He kissed me and at the same time he rubbed his clothed erection against mine. I whimpered into his mouth from the pleasure. I loosely put my hands on his hips to try to guide his movements a little bit. He started grinding into me harder and we were both writhing in ecstasy. It was almost too much for me; James' hair slick with sweat, him panting above me, his mouth slightly agape, and the small moans coming from him were driving me crazy.

"James! I'm…so…fucking…close!" I loudly moaned.

"Me too! Don't cum yet though, hold out for a few more minutes," James begged.

He stopped rubbing against me and I cursed in frustration. He reached inside of my boxers and released my cock which was extremely hard and leaking pre-cum. He then released his own and I realized that it was the first time that I'd seen his naked cock before and it was well worth the wait. He was quite long and thick for someone his size. I cursed again when I looked to see that James was jerking us off at the same time. The feel of our shafts and heads rubbing together was the most pleasurable feeling known to man. I decided to help James out by wrapping my hand around his length while he continued to stroke mine. We were panting heavily as we jacked each other's dicks relentlessly. I couldn't put my orgasm off any longer and neither could he.

"Shit! James! Cumming!" I shouted incoherently.

"Fuck!" He hissed.

James and I cried out once more in unison. We both shook violently from the force of our orgasms. We were cumming so hard and we couldn't stop the streams of white liquid from accumulating on my stomach. My eyes were closed and my orgasm was so strong that I couldn't hear. We squirted a few more times until we finished abruptly. I think we would have still been cumming had we not heard two sets of footsteps and a shriek so loud that I'm pretty sure it could have woke the dead. James and I stopped dead in our tracks as we turned our attention toward the front door. We were staring into the eyes of two people who had shocked and horrified expressions on their faces. Once the shrieking stopped, they finally decided to break the more than extremely awkward silence.

"Oh my God!" They spoke simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I ended it at a very interesting spot.**

**I hope you liked the title of this chapter as well, I thought it was kind of clever.**

**I want to thank every single one of my reviewers! I love all of you more than you will ever know!**

**I will see you in the sequel soon (I'm not exactly sure when I'll have the first chapter posted).**

**If you haven't already read them, I posted an EmmettxJames two-shot (I am working on the second chapter and I will try to have it posted soon).**

**I also wrote a JamesxJasper one-shot that I hope you will enjoy (It's different than this, but hopefully you will still like it). **

**One more thing:**

**I can't really come up with a definite title for the sequel, I've had a few ideas bounce in my head but nothing that really sticks.**

**The sequel is mostly about James' and Emmett's pasts, and about Emmett struggling with his feelings for James.**

**Emmett starts to doubt his feelings for James and he starts to fall apart.**

**It's about Emmett realizing how much he loves James and how important James is to him, it's about him realizing that he cannot live happily without James in his life.**

**If I pick a title that someone suggests, not only will I give them props, I will send them a sneak peek before I post every chapter.**


	5. Sequel

**A/N: I've decided that I will not be posting the first chapter of my sequel until I pick a title that someone suggests or come up with one on my own.**

**I just think that it it makes more sense to do it that way. If I post the sequel and change the title, that may confuse people.**

**I have more time to write since I'm not rushing to get my chapters out so that will hopefully mean better chapters and quicker updates. **

**~Fruit Fly**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: To all of my friends, fans and my reviewers, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will be posting about 4 or 5 stories before I "retire" from writing Fan Fiction.**

**I really loved this story and I was looking forward to writing the sequel, but sadly I will not be finishing it.**

**Again, I am so very sorry about this.**

**I am not usually one to start something with no intention of finishing (well I **_**did **_**intend of finishing this, life just got in the way). **

**I still love and appreciate all of the support that I've gotten and I feel that it is undeserved. **

**I hope that you will all be able to forgive me.**

**~Fruit Fly**


	7. Outtake

**A/N: I've been doing a lot of thinking about this story lately.**

**For whatever reason this seems to be everyone's favorite story of mine and it's also special to me because it was my first slash. **

**I feel much better about writing and I can say that I will **_**eventually **_**start writing the sequel.**

**I have no idea when that will be so I wanted to give you guys some more material. **

**I decided to go about giving you guys more material by writing an outtake. **

**This is an outtake, but it is relevant to the sequel. I'm pretty sure that makes absolutely no sense, LOL.**

**This outtake takes place a week after Emmett's suspension so the events in this chapter occurred before James came over for dinner in the last chapter.**

**I wrote a little bit from Kate's POV in this chapter. It's the first time that I wrote from her POV. I love her character so it was fun to write. **

**I was talking to ****DarkAbsynthe about the story and that actually made me want to write an outtake. So kudos to her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Realize Outtake

Emmett's POV

I hated peas. I'd neverreally cared for them, but I fucking hated them at the moment. I actually hated all of the food on my plate; the mashed potatoes, the baked chicken, and the corn too. I was hungry, but not in the mood to eat so I was playing with the food on my plate like a 4 year old. I was raking my fork across my plate idly, relishing in the annoying high pitched sound it made. Jasper kicked my chair and told me to knock it off so that only made me move the fork faster. Carlisle banged his fists on the table and that caused me to look up at him.

"Stop playing with your damn food!" He yelled at me.

"I don't want to eat it," I told him.

"Sweetie, you haven't been eating since your punishment started. Can you at least eat a little bit of it?" Esme begged.

"I just said that I don't want to fucking eat!" I snapped and Esme flinched at my tone.

"Apologize to your aunt and then go upstairs to your room. You will stay in your room 24/7 if you can't act any better," Carlisle's tone was stern.

"Whatever and I'm sorry Esme," I whispered.

"That was a half-ass apology, Emmett. Look her in her eyes and apologize," He demanded.

"Why should I apologize? I'm not fucking sorry."

I grabbed my plate and I threw it at the wall and I smiled at the sound of it shattering into tiny pieces. I tossed my chair into the living room and I walked upstairs before anyone could do anything. When I got into my room I slammed my door and I screamed; I screamed louder than I thought possible. I instantly felt a little better. I ran my fingers through my hair and then I started pulling it until it was painful. Before I knew it, I was laying on my bed and I was crying.

* * *

Kate's POV

My father was seething. My mother was horrified and confused. Jasper was eating and not paying attention to anything else. I was apparently the only one who was thinking about Emmett's well being. What the hell was wrong with my cousin? Emmett's behavior lately has been so unlike him; he's been extremely moody, violent, and he hasn't been eating. My mom asks me to clean up the mess Emmett made and I wiped my hands on my napkin before going to get the broom. I started to sweep the broken pieces of the plate and I saw my dad heading toward the stairs.

"I don't want any of you to come upstairs until I tell you to. I don't want any of you to witness my 'talk' with Emmett," My father informed us.

"No! Let me talk to him, dad. I think that he'll listen to me. You finish sweeping so I can see what's wrong with him. Please. I don't want you to hurt him," I pleaded.

"If he even _thinks _about putting his hands on you, I promise that he will regret it," He threatened.

"He won't hurt me," I promised.

I handed my dad the broom and I went upstairs. I noticed that Emmett's door was closed and I didn't bother knocking because I knew that he would tell me to leave or he'd tell me to fuck off. I opened his door and I didn't see him. I saw a light on in his bathroom so that's where I walked to. I gasped at the sight in front of me. He had a piece of glass that I assumed was from his freshly broken mirror and he had it pressed against his arm like he was going to slit his wrist with it. I hurried over to him and knocked the glass out of his hand. Emmett looked at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen and he hugged me tightly. I felt like I was suffocating so I asked him to let me go. When he released me, we both walked over to his bed. I tucked him in like a little kid and I got under the covers with him.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," He told me with a sigh.

"Yes, you do. You have all of these emotions bottled up inside of you and you need someone to talk to. I'm here for you, Emmett. Tell Cousin Kate what's wrong," I encouraged.

"I feel so lonely and so unloved, Kate. I miss _him_," His voice was so soft that I almost didn't hear him.

"By him you mean James, right?" I asked, although I already knew the answer to my question.

"Yes. I didn't know that I was going to miss him so much, Kate. I didn't know that it was going to be absolute hell being with him for so long," Emmett sounded broken.

"It'll be ok. You'll be able to see him soon and everything will be fine. You shouldn't feel lonely or unloved though," I did my best to comfort him.

"James' love is like a blanket that keeps me warm. Without his love, my whole body is freezing cold. There's nothing like the feeling he gives me. I love being around James. I'm so much happier when I'm with him. Everyone is better when he's by my side," He explained.

"Do you love him?" I asked quietly.

"No, but I like him _a lot_. I thought all of my feelings for James were fueled by my physical attraction to him, but it's _more _than that. The fact that I do feel _something _for him scares me a bit," He admitted.

"Don't be scared, Em. Just allow yourself to feel. James loves you and I think that you're falling in love with him too," I pointed out.

"I like him, but I don't think that I'm falling in love with him. Falling in love is a really huge step and I'm not there yet," Emmett replied.

"Whatever you say, Emmett," I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a nap," He announced.

"Ok, sleep well. I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," Emmett repeated.

* * *

Emmett's POV

A light knock on my bedroom door woke me up from my nap. I groaned and looked at my clock. I saw that it was 8:30 p.m. I told whoever was at my door to come in. A smiling Kate walked into my room and that made me smile. I patted the spot right next to me on my bed and she sat down. I wiped the sleep from my eye and I told Kate that I had to go to the bathroom. When I came from the bathroom, Kate handed me her cell phone. I raised my eyebrow at her in question.

"Why are you giving me your cell phone?" I wondered.

"My parents are going to some party and Jasper and I are going to study with Alice and Garrett. I'm giving you my phone so you can call James. I know it's not as good as seeing him, but maybe hearing his voice will make you feel better," Kate explained.

"Thanks. I owe you one," I remarked.

"How many times have I heard you say that?" Kate joked.

"I know, but it's true. If your parents are dropping you off to study, have Jasper call me when you're on your way back," I suggested.

"I will, have fun," She said before she left.

I didn't call James until I was completely sure that everyone was gone. I nervously dialed his number on Kate's phone. I wasn't really sure why I was nervous, but I was. I almost hung up after the phone rang a few times and nobody answered. I sighed and just as I had my hand on the 'End' key, someone picked up the phone. They coughed a few times and cleared their throat.

"Hello?" James' voice was better than I remembered.

"J-James," Was all that I could manage.

"Emmett! I thought… But you…" He spoke incoherently.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you, but everyone's gone and Kate let me use her phone to call you," I clarified.

"I've missed you so damn much, how are you?" He was slightly hysterical.

"I'm great now that I'm talking to you, I've missed the fuck out of you too, trust me when I say that I missed you more than you could ever know," I confessed.

"I've missed everything about you; the sound of your voice, those ocean blue eyes, the taste of your lips, your touch…" He trailed off and I bit my lip.

"You probably can't guess what I miss the most about you," I challenged.

"It's not my cock sucking abilities?" He teased.

"Hmm… I definitely fucking love the way you sucked my cock, but surprisingly the thing I miss the most about you is hearing you say the 'L' word," I admitted.

"I love you, Emmett," James told me.

"I feel like I'm high every time that you tell me that," I found myself confessing so much to him.

"I wish you could hold me in your big strong arms and kiss me everywhere," His voice was husky.

"I would love to kiss and touch you all over, James. I want to hear you moaning my name," I said with a grunt.

"Fuck, Emmett! What are you wearing?" He asked me.

"What am I wearing? Are you trying to have phone sex?" I taunted.

"Yes, if you're up for it," James answered.

"I'm wearing a football jersey and a pair of black boxer briefs, you?" I questioned.

"Take it all off. I'm naked now; I _was _wearin_g _gray boxer briefs and wife beater," James informed me.

I put the phone down for a few seconds so I could undress. I took my jersey off in what seemed like record time. I almost fell trying to take my boxer briefs off. Once I was completely naked, I laid across my bed and I picked the phone back up.

"I'm naked now," I announced.

"Are you hard for me baby?" James' tone was laced in lust.

"Yes, I'm hard as brick," I responded.

"Me too, I'm thinking about how much I loved your dick in my mouth," He said with a moan.

"I'm thinking about how good it felt to have your perfect pink lips wrapped about my cock. I wish you were here now so I could fuck that pretty face of yours."

We groaned simultaneously and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to touch my dick immediately. I leaked a lot of pre-cum so I just used it as lube; I used my thumb to spread the clear fluid all over my cock. I very slowly moved my right hand up and down my cock. My eyes were closed and all that I was focused on was the movement of my hand the sounds of pleasure coming from James' mouth.

"It feels so good when I stroke myself, but I know that _you_ could make me feel even better," He got out between pants.

"I'd make you writhe in pleasure by ramming my cock up your ass. Would you like that?" I asked as I increased my jerking.

"Fuck yes! I would love your big dick pounding my tight ass," James nearly screams.

My fist was almost a blur because I was stroking so rapidly. I breathed in James' ear and he moaned into my mine. The noises that he was making weren't only making me even hornier, but made me wish desperately that he was with me physically. His touch was unlike anything else and it set me on fire. I pictured him sucking me vigorously and then riding my cock. I gasped at that sight and I knew that I wasn't going to last very long at all.

"I'm so close to blowing a huge load. Would you swallow it for me if you were here?" I questioned as my hand was moving frantically.

"I'd swallow every last fucking drop. I'm almost there, too," He warned.

It was almost too much knowing that James was just as close as I was to climaxing. I tried to picture how he would look as he was cumming. His beautiful curls would be damp with sweat, his green eyes would be rolled into the back of his head, he would either be biting his lip, or his mouth would be wide open. His hands would probably be clawing at the sheets as he erupted. I thought about fucking James, nice and rough. I'd plunge into him relentlessly and pump his mouthwatering cock frenetically so we would cum concurrently. James grunted loudly and I knew that we were both on the brink of orgasm. I knew exactly what would send me over the edge.

"Tell me you love me," I demanded breathlessly.

"Emmett, I love you so goddamn much," James told me in a hoarse tone.

I was unraveling. His words made my head spin and the pleasure I was feeling felt almost foreign and brand new to me. I cried out his name as I came viciously; all over my sheets, chest, neck, and some even shot over my head! My body trembled and I continued to curse and scream as the orgasm wracked my body. I calmed down just in time to hear James losing control on his end. My name flew from his lips in a deafening moan as he reached his peak. The only sounds on either of our ends were heavy panting and sighs of contentment. I cleaned myself up with my boxer briefs and jersey.

"Are you still there?" I was able to ask once I caught my breath.

"Yes," James replied simply.

"Thank you. I called just to hear your voice and you gave me so much _more _than that," I expressed my gratitude.

"No, thank you for calling. I was really itching to talk to you, I was going crazy," He stated.

"Shit, me too. Everything is right with the world now. I can smile now that I've heard your voice and know you're doing alright," I declared.

"I don't know how I can survive 2 more weeks without you, Em. I think I'm literally going to run into your arms when I see you," He joked.

"I know the feeling. These next weeks are going to be miserable as hell. I'll only survive because I know that I'll see you soon. Once my blue eyes lock onto your emerald ones, nothing else will matter," I was starting to sound like a cheesy romance movie.

"I will make it worth your while when I see you very soon. I have to clean myself up quickly and go handle some business. You have _no _idea how happy I am now. I'll see you in 2 weeks," James said.

"Ok, take care. I can't wait to see you," I virtually whispered.

"I love you, Emmett McCarty," Are his parting words.

"I _think _I love you too, James Crawford," I said a few seconds after he hung up the phone.

* * *

**A/N: That was my first time writing phone sex and it was a little weird for me, but hopefully it wasn't too bad.**

**This outtake is important because I don't think I effectively showed that Emmett's feelings for James are more than just sexual in the previous chapters.**

**Originally I was going to give a sneak peak of the first chapter of the sequel to everyone who reviewed, but I decided against it because I'm going to rewrite the first chapter of the sequel. **

**What I will do is write something else for this story. Maybe another outtake, maybe I'll extend a scene or write a scene from the past. I will not write a scene in the future though since I am working on the sequel. **

**I would love everyone's suggestions on what I should write next for this story. I am completely open to everyone's opinions and ideas.**

**Lastly, I would like everyone to read j true's story 'Culture Shock.' He is a great writer and I love his story. He's been extremely supportive of me so I'm just trying to do the same for him.**

**I would also like everyone to go read queen125's story 'The Games People Play.' She loved Realize and it inspired her own version of an EmmettxJames and I think that she's doing a fabulous job.**

**If you read either or both stories, please tell them that I sent you.**

**Oh and Happy Thanksgiving! I was supposed to post this on Thanksgiving, but decided to post this early since it was finished today. **


	8. Update!

A/N: It's been so long since I've written this story; I've written so many other stories since I finished this one.

Anyway, I was just coming to tell everyone that I now have a blog for my fan fictions.

I have some additional information about this story, a video, and some very important information about this story and the sequel.

There's a poll on my profile about this story, but I go into more detail in the blog about the different choices.

The link to my blog is on my profile (it's the second blog link), but if you don't feel like going to my profile here's the direct link: http:/thegirlinthepinkscarffics(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/realize(.)html

You just have to remove the parentheses when you copy and paste the link.

I hope I see some of you there!

-TheGirlInThePinkScarf


End file.
